


In a Wonderland of Snow

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Sebastian convinces Cooper to ditch school and they have a fun day in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Wonderland of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> high school au oneshot. previously posted on tumblr.

"I can't believe you're making me skip classes, Smythe." Wrapping a scarf around his neck, Cooper attempted to glare at the other boy, but he couldn't hide the grin that was tugging at the corner of his lips. Sebastian showed up earlier than when they normally met to walk to school together, but going to school was the last thing on his friend's mind today.

"It should be a Snow Day," Sebastian said as he pulled up the collar of his coat. They made their way outside of Coop's house, Seb smiling at the sight of the roads, cars, and trees covered in snow. "See? It'd be dumb to go to school today."

"We'll be missing Warbler practice today, too," Cooper told him. "Wes is going to smite you."

"Me? Why only me?"

"Because I'll tell him it was your fault. And he obviously loves me more."

Sebastian only stuck his tongue out at him in response. Cooper rolled his eyes, but he still followed his friend among the thick layer of snow of where they assumed was the sidewalk. He had no idea where they were going, but it was in the completely opposite direction of Dalton.

"And what about our parents?" Cooper asked, now looking concerned when that awful thought struck him. His father would surely be disappointed if he found out.

"They're not going to find out," Sebastian assured him, obviously annoyed.

"What if they do?" Coop insisted. He couldn't help it, he just really hated being in trouble. Then again, he never stopped himself sneaking out or ditching or any other way to hang out with the taller boy.

Instead of a normal answer (although Bas wasn't a normal person, anyway), Sebastian started singing as he picked up the pace of his walk. " _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too!_ _Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!_ "

Cooper gave him a look, and then he just shook his head, grinning. He knew his friend loved the holidays, no matter how many times he denied it. Seb was more cheerful, much like everyone else during the winter season.

"You're an idiot, Smythe," he laughed.

" _Outside the snow is falling_ _and friends are calling 'yoo-hoo!'_ " Bas continued to sing. " _Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_ _!_ " He grabbed the other boy's hand, skipping at this point as if he was riding a horse. " _Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, let's go! Let's look at the show! We're riding in a wonderland of snow!_ "

They continued down their way like this, Sebastian singing and skipping and dragging Cooper along. Cooper knew that there was no way to turn back now and it was pointless to stay upset about ditching a whole school day, so he did what was best when he was in this type of situation with Sebastian Smythe and he sang along rather happily.

*

"So, Anderson, still wishing you went to school today?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

They were currently sitting at a bench at the local park, sipping hot chocolate and sharing a giant gingerbread cookie. Everything seemed to be buried in snow, including the swing set which Seb was looking forward to, but neither of the boys was complaining. Snow was the best thing about wintertime, besides the holidays.

Cooper refused to grin back. He would never admit that hanging out with his best friend was the best times of his life, no matter if he had to ditch or if they got in trouble when they got home. Just being with Bas made him the happiest. Instead of telling Seb any of this, he punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt." Seb pouted, rubbing the spot where Coop punched at.

"Shut up, no it didn't," Cooper said, rolling his eyes. The boy could be just ridiculous sometimes. "You're wearing a thick coat."

"Yeah, but it still hurt." The taller boy continued to pout, and Coop sighed.

"I'll make s'mores when we get home," he said, hoping that would pass as an apology, "and we can have a Christmas movie marathon."

Sebastian perked up a bit at this and he smiled. "You sure do know how to make a guy happy, Coop. I'm surprised you didn't include studying in that sentence."

Cooper let out a small laugh, blushing – it was definitely the cold, he told himself, and not because of Seb's wonderful smile. "Oh we're studying alright," he said as he picked up their empty cups and threw them away at a nearby trash bin. "We're studying some dance moves and work on our singing, since we're obviously not going to Warbler practice today."

"Ugh, but I already sang," Bas whined.

"We're not signing Christmas carols till next week, Seb."

"Wes is so _boring_. Why's he always got to pick the most boring songs?"

" _Your face_ is boring," Cooper said loudly, throwing a snowball at his friend, hitting him on the same spot that was punched a moment ago.

Sebastian yelped at the hit and he stared at Coop, and before he could make a snowball of his own, Cooper was already running away. He hid behind a tree, but a second later Seb caught up with him and threw a snowball near his crotch.

"Hey, not the face or groin!" Cooper yelled as the taller boy laughed and ran towards the swing set.

About ten minutes into the snowball fight, Cooper had a wall of snow near the slides while Sebastian was stationed at the swings. They each had their own piles of snowballs, their hands freezing from making them even when they had their gloves on. They haven't had this much fun in such a long time, it was nice to act a little bit childish in the snow.

The fight lasted an hour (Coop had grown tired and forfeit, which made Seb the winner), and so they started playing other games in the snow. They built a snowman in the middle of the park (when Sebastian "accidentally" knocked it over, it lead to another snowball fight), they found a small sleigh that was abandoned nearby and started pulling each other around, and then they decided to climb up the small hill of the park.

"You are _not_ making me roll down this hill in the freezing snow, Smythe," Cooper said as he watched the other boy lying down. He ignored the way Seb's long legs stretched out straight, looking away before his eyes traveled above those knees.

"Pfft, too late for that," Sebastian told him, crisscrossing his arms over his chest. "We've been rolling in this freezing snow all day. Come on, Coop!"

Sighing, Cooper gave in and lay down in the same position as his friend about a foot away.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked, but he started counting down before Coop could answer. "Three…two…one!"

This was totally going to end up being a horrible idea, but Cooper pushed himself anyway, rolling down the hill along with Sebastian. They were laughing and yelling as they rolled down the little hill, Coop forgetting how cold it was.

When he reached the bottom first, Sebastian somehow landed on top of him, but they started cracking up. Nothing could be better than this for Cooper. Seeing the complete happiness in his best friend's eyes was something he didn't see often, so it was just amazing watching how big Sebastian's smile could get and how contagious his joy could be.

Their laughter subsided after a few minutes, with Seb's body still on top of Cooper's. They slowly grew quiet as if just now they were suddenly aware of how close they were, blue eyes staring straight into spectacular green ones. Coop wanted to push him off, but a part of him liked this…how comfortable it actually felt. But the way Bas was looking at him while licking his lips…

And then it happened. It shouldn't have, but it did.

Sebastian leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Cooper's.

He pulled away just as quickly as he kissed him, and Cooper was still processing what just happened. His best friend had kissed him…his lips were warm and soft and…actually pretty wonderful, he had to admit.

Sebastian got off of him, and they both sat up in silence, ignoring how soaked their clothes were going to be from the snow.

"Wha…what was that?" Cooper asked after a moment. That kiss actually happened, right? He wasn't just dreaming?

Seb stared at him, his face turning red. "I, uhm…" Biting his lip, he ducked his head. "I've always liked you for like, forever okay? I didn't know how to tell you because that's just…we're best friends, so…"

Cooper's expression turned soft, smiling slightly at how Bas was blushing – he's never seen him blush before. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his own face was blushing red. Without a word, he leaned over and grabbed Sebastian in his hands, staring into those marvelous green eyes, and he leaned in and kissed him hard.

"I've always liked you for like, forever too," Coop said when he pulled back a bit, grinning.

Sebastian was smiling, genuinely so. "We're still on for s'mores and Christmas movies?" he asked.

"And snuggling…and kissing…but mostly s'mores," Cooper said, and Seb softly laughed. He had to kiss him again because Seb was just adorable and amazing and everything he ever wanted and now he finally had him.

At that moment, it started to snow. They both glanced up, watching the snow fall on them for a minute and then they helped each other up. As they walked and held hands, the taller boy suddenly leaned closer and licked Cooper's cheek.

"Eww, Seb!" Coop laughed, wiping his cheek with his free hand.

"There was a snowflake on you," Sebastian explained, but he had that mischievous smirk on his face. "I wanted to taste it."

"Did you have to get the one on my face?"

Sebastian didn't answer. Instead, he started singing. " _Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_ "


End file.
